


所有物-FIN

by sweetmuri



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: “我回来了”“欢迎回家”





	所有物-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前预警：  
> BG；  
> R18；  
> OOC十分严重；  
> 可能有虎头蛇尾（sad）  
> 即便如此还有勇气想要食用的话——
> 
> 祝大家吃的开心mua~

芝诺斯的认知里，光应该是强势的，带有攻击性的。可是他指尖的触感告诉他，并非如此。  
身上的疤痕不足以遮掩皮肤的娇嫩，他的手指在光背部划出的红色痕迹，让芝诺斯对她皮肤的敏感度有了新的认知。  
与此同时，一个简单粗暴的想法，出现在芝诺斯的脑海里。  
去占有她，让怀里这位艾欧泽亚的英雄彻底的属于自己。  
伴随着这个想法，芝诺斯只觉得下腹的位置越发的肿胀，在大脑对他的这种生理性冲动归结出一个合适的词汇之前，他的身体已经动了起来，一个转身，将两人的体位改变，把那个脸颊微红的女人压在了身下。  
“啊啦，皇子大人不会现在还没搞清楚自己的身份吧？”光先是一愣，接着轻轻的笑了出来，“这个表情芝诺斯在想什么有趣的事情么？但是不可以哦，你是我的，你的血与肉，你的灵魂与充斥全身的以太都是我的，没有我的命令不可以露出这样的表情啊。”  
那是很久不曾从光口中吐露的占有之词，夹带着诱惑与威胁，带着女性特有的性感与沙哑。芝诺斯不过几秒的错愕，让两人上下位的关系再度翻转。  
他感受到面前的人再一次使用了那很久不曾出现的魔法，眼前橘红色的夕阳被黑色的布料所取代，双手被光用冰系魔法束缚在了一起。不是不能反抗，而是不想。  
“所以芝诺斯要老老实实的，用身体来取悦我哦~”

光并没有着急动手做些什么，她只是喝酒容易上脸，并不是会醉到连自己在做什么都不知道的人。  
如果芝诺斯现在能够看清光的表情，估计能够从那双眼睛中读出很多很多的情绪。  
内疚自责惋惜以及……不舍。  
“……”  
拍打在沙滩的海浪声掩盖住了光刻意压低了音量说出的字节，芝诺斯皱着眉头，试图用抬起头颅完成听到的动作，可惜，在那之前光压了下来。  
光的嘴唇像是被融化掉的温热的巧克力，从喉结开始，一点点向下游走。她的舌尖舔过芝诺斯的锁骨，停留在对方因为温热与冰冷而微微肿起来的乳头上。  
她似乎将所有的魔法天赋都集中在了这种用文字难以诉说的地方，手上附着着一层薄冰揉捏着另一边，舌头在这边不停的画着圆。不同的要素形成的水渍迅速的占满芝诺斯的胸口，偏偏光不打算这样放过他。  
“不发出声音么？芝诺斯明明在折磨别人的时候最喜欢听到对方发出声音的吧？”

光知道这样是不对的，可是很快，那种理智被欲望侵蚀。她做够了象征着光明与秩序的光之战士。反正一切都要结束了，那在结束之前，将所有不能够展现的，只属于她，属于冒险者情绪的一部分宣泄出来也没什么吧？  
光的手离开芝诺斯的胸口，简单的思考过后，还是决定循序渐进，捏住了他的耳垂。  
“人的情绪是要靠表情与声音传递的，可是芝诺斯的眼睛现在被我蒙住了，我看不到它。所以，要用声音告诉我啊。你的愉悦，你的痛苦，喜欢也好讨厌也好，说出来吧芝诺斯。”  
“讨厌的话你会停下么？”芝诺斯的舌头舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，他不想太过快速暴露自己的心情，从透光的黑布中，他隐约可以看到光的面容，带着一丝难以言喻的感觉，他突然想问问此时此刻和英雄一词无缘的光，若自己是讨厌的，那她会怎么做。  
没有英雄的枷锁，没有海德林的约束，依靠光自己的意志得出的结论，芝诺斯头一次在乎起这样的答案。  
“当然是……不会放过你了。”光的手离开芝诺斯的耳垂向下探去，手掌下方的肿胀是用语言表情无法掩饰的诚实，像是窥探到了芝诺斯内心秘密一般，光笑了出来，“不过你也不是不喜欢的，不是么？”

白色的衬衫变成了铺垫在沙滩上防止擦伤的毯子，哦好吧，光并不觉得砂砾这种东西能够对芝诺斯产生什么影响，只是想要个形式上的“扒光”的动作。  
和艾欧泽亚大陆人民不同的，加雷马帝国的皇子因为常年的锻炼与厮杀，身材好的让她都羡慕。棱角分明的肌肉随着她手指的勾勒而跳动，这样只属于自己的感觉，让光沉迷其中难以自拔。  
随着光舌尖的下移，芝诺斯的关键部位越发的胀大。一只手摸上因为忍耐而紧绷的腿部肌肉，光开始了对自己的取悦，对芝诺斯的“折磨”。  
没有了沙滩裤的笼罩，芝诺斯的性器可以说是直接弹了出来。连大小都只能让光用“该死的加雷马帝国天赋”来形容的肉棒，因为光低于皮肤温度的双手，跳动着。  
灼热与寒冷，芝诺斯真的没想到光会把毕生所学的魔法运用在这种地方。  
原本的忍耐在她双手手指交替的爱抚中，和天空中的夕阳，一起消失在了水平面上，化作了一声声呻吟。

太阳的落下让原本就被掠夺了视线，紧靠身体去感受的芝诺斯更加敏感。不仅仅是源自冰火魔法交替温差带来的刺激，还有光指腹上，用肉眼去“看”并不明显的薄茧的摩擦。  
指尖像是嫩滑的豆腐，指腹却像沙滩上细腻的白沙，只是联想就足够让芝诺斯的呼吸变得更加粗重。  
“又变大了呢芝诺斯，绝对在联想什么不好的事情吧。”光俯下身，褪去外衫仅着胸衣的胸部和芝诺斯的胸部贴合在一起。光的嘴唇贴在芝诺斯的耳边，舌尖似有似无的舔着被她强行带上耳钉的耳垂，声音像是棉絮一样，扎进了芝诺斯的耳朵里，“还是说芝诺斯对这种，束缚着双手无能为力任我调戏的场景十分的喜欢呢？”  
“别得寸进尺啊光。”  
“那么要我道歉么？”  
光说着，手上却更加卖力，比起之前更为收拢的五指，将芝诺斯的不满，全部被吸气声取代掉。  
“手里要是有镜子就更好了，应该让你看一看现在自己的表情。皇子大人露出这样的表情，是在邀请我吧？”光的手指停在了肉棒的顶端，在已经开始分泌出前列腺液的马眼部位一下又一下的按压，却不着急进行下一步的动作。  
哪怕知道芝诺斯对于自己的行为并不排斥，光还是想听这位曾经高高在上的人亲口对她进行恳求。既然从最开始的举动就带着肆意而为的想法，那么过程中的任性也好，略微过分些的要求也好，全部提出来也没什么嘛。  
“想要么？说出来的话，现在说出来的话，就让你更加舒服下去哦。”

身体的欲望不仅侵蚀着光的理智，芝诺斯也是一样。同样的以太构成在平时并没有什么影响，在这种场合却出现了无法用常识解释的共鸣。  
芝诺斯知道，现在他所希望的不仅仅是光的手或是口，他更想用自己的双手，扶住光的腰肢，用自己的性器狠狠的贯穿对方，和她融为一体。  
战斗时无所不能的光之战士在做爱的时候会露出什么样的表情，他真的很想亲眼看一看啊。  
“当然，你能感觉到吧光，我所渴求的，是你的全部啊。”  
“真贪心，不过……我很喜欢你的回答。”

还好黑布虽然透光，却可以遮挡视线，让人看不清东西，让芝诺斯看不清她的表情。  
光这样想着，庆幸之余更多的却是遗憾。成为冒险者以后她失去了太多，唯一一次任性，余生仅剩的欢喜都送给了这个被其他人打上头号大敌的男人。  
那种在她心口上盘旋不散，在看到他逆着光走来时的酸楚，果然是喜欢啊。  
她也知道最初的时候芝诺斯在打着什么主意，让光之战士堕入黑暗确实是一个不错的想法。不过她应该不会那么轻易就失去自我才对，毕竟怎么看现在的她都已经是个晚期患者了。

“不过说起来明明应该是你来取悦我才对，现在看上去确是你更为享受呢。”  
“那解开这冰制的枷锁如何？”芝诺斯偏过头，不意外的碰到了没来得及起身光的嘴角，是一股糖果一样甜美的味道。  
光顺势在芝诺斯的嘴唇上舔了一下，看着对方发干的嘴唇变得湿润满意的点了点头。随后没有理会对方的提案，反而对着他的脖子又是一道枷锁，整个人迅速的往下放移去。这下，芝诺斯的视线中是彻底看不到光了。

也不需要去看到了，几秒之后芝诺斯体会到了光的决心。  
将透明的液体涂满整根阴茎，一阵衣服摩擦的声音后，更为娇嫩的肌肤夹住了它。  
“啊，果然还是……有点难度。”  
比起刚才声音的位置略显向下，除此之外，不时划过阴茎的凸起点让芝诺斯迅速反应过来究竟是什么东西取代了光的手指——是她的胸部。  
人族的体型不像鲁加族那样丰满，作为中原之民的光身躯更为娇小，就连胸部也因为常年的战斗没有发育到模特的级别。  
芝诺斯之前还因为她的身材毒舌过一番，却没想到在这种场合别有一番滋味。  
乳头每一次的摩擦都让芝诺斯的身体像是叠加状态一样愈发火热，被拘束着躯体看不到光现在的模样让他的想象力不住的发散。  
偶尔穿过耳膜的女性喘息的声音，发丝划过阴茎带来的搔痒，还有在数次乳房的接触后，液体滴落在龟头上的感觉。  
“摩擦生火这种事……真的……有啊。”比起先前的从容，光的声音中带上了一丝颤抖，“不过女人的身体是……水做的……这种事情可难不倒我哦~”

用乳房去完成这种事对光来说是硬件上的难以完成，用力挤压自己的胸部让她的身体也变得敏感起来。就差那么一点点，她就要解开魔法对芝诺斯的禁锢了，还好及时停了下来。  
她将胸部再一次压了下去，同时压下去的还有嘴唇和舌头。和芝诺斯阴茎的大小比起来，光的嘴巴要小的多，只是裹住前端就有些困难了，原本想要做些高难度动作的舌头只能像装饰品一样贴在阴茎的边缘，这让光很不满意。  
于是她调整了动作，略微抬起头，像舔棒棒糖那样吸允着阴茎的顶端。  
不止如此，光还能感受到被他按在沙滩上的男人终于开始了“反抗”，想要抬起的头，想要挣脱的手，每一样都在向光展现着她的成果。  
而在这种情况下，因为不熟练而出现的牙齿的磕碰也不变成了甜蜜的痛苦。  
是挑逗，是引诱，是毫不掩饰的欲望，是不容反抗的取悦。

芝诺斯的大脑在光的舌头亲吻过阴茎时就已经炸开了，像艾欧泽亚大陆在红莲祭时绽放的焰火，像与神龙合二为一时暴走的以太。思考功能的丧尸让他的身体的感官只剩下了触觉一种。  
体液与体液交融在一起的水声，肉体与肉体接触又分开的摩擦声，还有光的喘息和他自己再也无法停止的，变得粗重的呼吸声。  
夕阳的余光也终于跟随太阳的脚步离开了海平面，被视线完全被黑暗笼罩让芝诺斯的注意力全部集中在了下腹的点上。  
嘴唇的的亲吻，舌头的舔舐，牙齿小心翼翼的躲开却又无法避免的亲密接触，还有口腔内壁软肉与性器接触的感觉。  
偏偏光总会在最关键的地方停顿一会儿，想要释放却得不到机会的肉棒涨的让人难受，如果能够用手按住那总是在关键时刻离开的脑袋该有多好。  
芝诺斯也这样做了，总是嘲讽艾欧泽亚是蛮族的加雷马皇子终于也踏出了用蛮力办事的一步。  
他挣脱了光用魔法制成的枷锁，在光又一次打算离开的时候按住她的后脑，压了回去，同时，释放了出来。

光发出了呜呜的声音，没有离开的阴茎感受到了喉咙吞咽的动作。芝诺斯的另一只手挣脱开，解放自己的脖子，摘到蒙在脸上的遮挡物以后，看到的正是光一脸委屈，眼角发红的场景。  
大半的精液被光吞了下去，溢出的则是顺着她的嘴角滑落到她的身体上，还有些许在射出的同时沾在了光的乳房上。光抬起手，将胸口的白浊用指尖刮起，舌头一卷，全都落入了嘴巴里。  
一连串的动作下来让芝诺斯原本就没有变小的性器迅速挺立起来，只不过他还没来的行动，光就比他更快一步的动手了。  
“你尝过自己精液的味道么？”这样说着，光吻上了芝诺斯的嘴唇。

自己的味道？不，芝诺斯能够感觉到的只有那条他刚刚就想品尝的舌头。  
性别的优势让芝诺斯迅速掌握了主动权，何况比起他来，光现在的状态基本上与发情的猫咪没什么区别。反客为主这种事芝诺斯不单在战场上擅长，在这种地方更是运用的得心应手。感觉到光双手的姿势由捧，变为现在环住自己的脖子，芝诺斯抓住机会，颠倒了两人的位置。

“不是说要我来取悦你么？”  
有多不客气甚至不需要语言，芝诺斯用行动表明了这一点。

光的侵略是渗透的话，芝诺斯就是掠夺了。  
与光指腹上的薄茧不同，无法使用魔法的帝国皇子常年征战，指腹上的茧子要厚实很多，手掌上还有被刀反复划破愈合的疤痕。只是普通的揉捏，就让光卸去全身的力气，身子像是无骨的蓝章鱼一样，全部交给了芝诺斯。  
原本因为酒精变得粉嫩的脸颊，因为动情越发的可口，好像星芒节时芝诺斯曾见过的仙女苹果那样，让他食欲大开。  
他的嘴唇和光分开，将手指伸了过去，带动着她的舌头和自己的指尖一起舞蹈，唾液因为手指的缘故不能被咽下，顺着嘴角滴在沙滩的衬衫上。光显然不喜欢自己现在这副模样，可是嘴巴被芝诺斯控制着，只能用眼睛表达自己的不满。  
察觉到这件事的芝诺斯顺势离开了光的唇瓣，手指按照先前光的顺序，从下颚一路抚摸，停留在她的乳房上。  
吸允变为了啃咬。和受伤完全不是一个等级的痛觉，让被武器贯穿都不皱眉头的光战栗起来。  
明明是不会魔法的帝国人，手指却像是有魔力一般，在光的身体上四处点火。  
抬起手臂，想要捂住嘴巴不发出声音，却被芝诺斯按住无法动弹。原本生理性的躲避与抗拒，在芝诺斯的连番攻略下变为了全身心的迎合。

还不够，还想再多一些。

这样的心情在芝诺斯的手指滑入光的小穴以后更加强烈。  
理性的矜持彻底消失，光扭动的腰肢诉说着自己的渴望，而芝诺斯却不打算这么快就满足她。  
唇瓣恋恋不舍的离开已经被他吸吮通红的乳头，亲吻过平坦的小腹，亲吻过马甲线上方的疤痕，留下一串紫红色的吻痕，最后那温热的气息终于停在了让光战栗的地方。  
“英雄这里的味道是什么样呢，会比血液和汗水的味道更让我着迷么？”  
说着疑问句，芝诺斯却不打算让光去回答。当然，这个问题光也不可能去回答的。如果放在平时，这句话说出来的瞬间芝诺斯就已经要被光锤出这个小岛，可是现在，光只是捂住自己的脸颊，试图变成鸵鸟，回避它。

芝诺斯觉得自己也是疯了，放在之前他绝对做不出这样的事情，现在自己却在心甘情愿的为了取悦一个女人而行动。  
那是和自己体液完全不同的味道，卷入舌尖的爱液混合着从光身上散发的香气，像是媚药一样让他痴迷。  
他的舌尖从大腿内侧一点点向深处游走，掠过肉粉色的层层花瓣，终于停在花蕊的地方。  
凸起的花蕊颤抖着，每当舌尖点过都会让光的身体一起随之颤动。芝诺斯像是上瘾了一般，在光一点点变大的呻吟声中加快了动作。  
上下一起的掠夺带来的快感让光情难自已，抬高的腰肢是渴求，喉咙中溢出的呜咽是认可与源自自身的欢愉。  
敏感的身体与加速的舔舐，大量爱液溢出，浸湿衬衫的那一刻，芝诺斯想，最好的侵略之时终于到了。

有了手指与唇舌的引导，分泌出的爱液确实起到了一定润滑的作用。不过芝诺斯也知道什么是体型差异，如果现在自己将整根阴茎全部插入进去，那换来的一定不是光的享受，而是她突然雄起的暴怒。  
与之前泻火的例行公事不同，他并不想在对待光时也那样粗暴。压下自己不理智的想法，用缓慢的抽插去开拓光因为紧张而变得紧绷的小穴，这可真的是……  
“就连这种时候，你的身体也不忘记来折磨我啊。”  
光听见了芝诺斯的声音，半睁开眼睛，朝着芝诺斯伸出了双手。  
芝诺斯有些哭笑不得了，如果他现在回应光，会发生什么事连他自己都说不出来。可惜，光对芝诺斯的烦恼一点都不在乎，又或者说她已经做好了准备。  
只是一次高潮，光的体力还不至于全部飞走。迟迟等不到芝诺斯的反馈让她有些恼火，干脆用脚环住芝诺斯的腰，借力直起身来。  
而这意味着那粗大的肉棒，在光的主动下，完全没入了她的小穴之中。  
异物突入顶到花蕊顶端的快感使光在那个瞬间眼前发白，原本的亲吻也做不到了，整个人趴在芝诺斯的身上，小穴收缩带来的快感让她的喉咙止不住的溢出甜蜜的呻吟。  
芝诺斯也是一样，准备的心里建设还没开始就结束了，要不是忍耐力还算到家，怕是已经射了出来。

“唔……不是说……要取悦我么？”光调整好呼吸先开了口，声音像是融化的巧克力，“这样还不够哦，还……不够哦芝诺斯。再多一些，再多一些……”  
芝诺斯也确实这样做了，眼前的女人早就褪下了英雄的伪装，露出了妖异的本质。  
他想起很久之前听部下聊天时提到过的会将所过之人全部引诱精炼的塞壬，很早之前就已经被光所讨伐的女性怪物。他虽然没见过塞壬的本体，可此时此刻看着光的模样，他领略到了何为引诱。  
搂着光的腰，感受着花蕊内部明显高于自己性器的温度，芝诺斯动了起来。  
每一次的挺进都会顶撞到花蕊最为中心的部分，抽插的过程与内壁摩擦带来的极乐感让光的声音变大。天色已经变暗的海边连浪声都变小了许多，无人的沙滩上，除去女人的低吟和男人的喘息，就只剩下了肉体的碰撞与淫乱的水渍声。

再多一些，还不够。  
不必怜惜，不必收敛。

在芝诺斯堵住光的嘴巴，藏起那一声声娇媚的呻吟声后，不断夹紧腰部的双腿成为了光传达自己欲望的工具。  
唾液顺着两人的唇瓣流了下来，停在贴合着的胸部。  
爱液也是如此，顺着两人交合的地方溢出，沾满了芝诺斯的大腿根部。  
无处释放的快乐变成了芝诺斯背部一道道红痕，配合芝诺斯抽插速度而扭动的光，在一次又一次的顶弄下，眼前发白，意识丧失，迎来了第二次高潮。

“唔啊……哈……”  
在光的喘息声中，芝诺斯开始了下一轮的进攻。  
他将光的身体翻转过来，掰开她洁白圆润的臀瓣，固定好她的身体，又一次挺入进去。

“等、等一下！我才刚刚……呀啊！”  
光的抗议被打断，芝诺斯用行动将不会停止这四个字传达给了她。  
深浅配合的节奏让光没有多余的思绪再去考虑自己是不是被对方带着走了这个问题，她只觉得自己又回到了那片虚空之中，身体轻飘飘的。有谁握住了她的双手，将她从云端拽下来，又带着她一起飞上天去。  
睁开眼睛看到的除了天空上的月亮，就只剩下了那一汪蔚蓝。  
金色的长发被汗水打湿贴在脸颊上，从额头落下挂在下颚上的汗珠，让光有去舔一舔的冲动。  
也只是冲动罢了，她没有力气了。  
每一次睁开眼睛都能看到月亮位置的改变，并不是晕了过去，只是因为体验过于美好，忘记了时间。  
精液与爱液混杂在一起，早就把作为垫子的衬衫变的粘腻不堪。光被芝诺斯抱着一次又一次更换着体位，沙滩上，躺椅上，放置酒杯的小桌上，吊床上。  
光连芝诺斯高潮的次数都要记不清了，更不要提她自己身体登顶的数量了。  
她再也不要说什么女人是水做的这种话了，原本想要榨干芝诺斯，让他把这场景铭刻在心里，最后被榨干的反倒是她自己。

光甚至记不住自己到底是在什么时候睡了过去，等到她醒来，身体上沾满的体液已经被清理干净了，没有穿内衣，身上倒也不是没有东西遮挡。  
身边的热源不用动脑她都能猜到是谁，晚上的运动量多少还是有影响的，从芝诺斯还在熟睡这件事上就能看出来了。  
太阳从海平面上慢慢爬了出来，温暖的浅橙色透过树叶落在芝诺斯的脸上。大自然的滤镜难得的把这个平时只和战斗一词有缘的男人，与温柔挂上了勾。  
光俯下身，亲吻了芝诺斯的嘴唇，看着他的睡颜，泪水忽然就落了下来。  
“我大概是喜欢你，不，是爱上你了。什么时候那份情感变成了这样估计就算你问我，我也说不清吧。”  
“我果然还是会害怕离别的场景，互相哭诉不舍的心情也好，对离开之人的诅咒也好，哪一样都是我所讨厌的。所以在你醒来之前，我就要离开了。”  
“现在的状态，就算留下再多的约定也是没有意义的。不过只有这一点我是可以答应你的。”  
“我——”

……

芝诺斯又梦到了那个场景，阻挡视线的光芒散去，那时逆光而站的女性回过头来，露出了那令他熟悉的面孔，说着他在梦中听到过无数次的残忍的话语。  
他试图从梦境中离开，可灵魂就像被固定在了原地一样，无论他怎么挣扎都没有反应。  
几个小时前亲吻过的唇瓣一开一合，好像在嘲讽着芝诺斯在睡下之时下定的决心。  
“光——！”  
愤怒与绝望化作了嘶吼，即便如此，他都没能离开这让他心生绝望的梦境。  
应该在这之前留下她的。  
应该在这之前杀了她的。  
应该在这之前告诉她的。  
应该在这之前——  
猩红的眼睛留下了泪水，被芝诺斯视作脆弱的产物终于出现在他自己身上。  
而梦中的场景，在泪水涌出的瞬间发生了改变。

“不要哭嘛，芝诺斯的脸可不适合这种表情。”  
机械的诉说变成了无奈的叹息，站在远处的光的身影不知何时站在了距离芝诺斯不到一米的位置。  
“你要替我走遍艾欧泽亚我没来得及欣赏的风景。”  
“你要替我完成那繁琐却最能体现一般人生活的委托。”  
“你要替我悼念因为战争死去的伙伴。”  
“你还要替我好好地保护这个我为之努力过的星球。”  
“然后，在今后的某一天，我会再次出现。”  
“不是明天，不是下个月也没关系，哪怕花上十年几十年，我答应你——”光的手心腾起一道光芒，随着她的话，飞快的撞进芝诺斯的心脏，“我会回来。”

“我会回来找你。”

…………  
……  
…

在那之后到底过了多久宛如行尸走肉的日子呢？芝诺斯记不得了。  
从最初的肆意厮杀，到最后的认命，当他停下漫无目的的游走后，那个伊修加德的龙骑士才找上门来。  
不过是一些毫无价值的琐事，压下心中的不快，抑制住毁灭一切的冲动。按照光之前做过的那样，用发带挡住帝国人特有的第三只眼，那个不可一世的帝国皇子，变成了艾欧泽亚大陆代替原本光之战士行走的新的冒险者。  
他完成了光的心愿，甚至做的更多。  
只是光在那次以后，再也没有出现过。  
虽然尽力避免，可芝诺斯总觉得自己越发的往曾经自己口中的蛮族靠拢了。  
甚至在得知加雷马帝国即将在同艾欧泽亚联盟的战争中失败这件事时，他都只是皱了皱眉，没有任何想要做些什么的冲动。

奥卢斯倒是找过他几次，打着身体检查实则来看戏的这种心态，如果不是最后提到了那个人名字，芝诺斯倒也不至于给他打出去。  
想想看，那次似乎是他在光离开的那段时间里，唯一的一次听到别人提起她的名字。  
因为有了新的冒险者，所以曾经的英雄就不复存在了么？  
想到这里，将愤怒压到心底，余下的是对光的心疼和那么一丝芝诺斯不肯承认的……愉快。

“这样，你就只属于我一个人了。”

只是把这种话说出口，芝诺斯的身体就躁动了起来。  
分明是许久之前的事情，那感觉和气味，依旧缠绕在他身边。

五年又五年，透过镜子看到自己变得更为老成的面孔，芝诺斯这才发现自己居然对着梦中的承诺傻等了那么长时间。

“加雷马人都已经渗透艾欧泽亚每个角落了，芝诺斯大人你摘下发带也没什么影响啊。”  
奥卢斯在被揍一顿后反倒成为了常客，赖着不走鸠占鹊巢这种事做起来得心应手，恨不得把他的家改造成了自己的实验室。  
不过也没什么区别，他留恋的地方已经变成了荒岛，忘不掉就只好眼不见为净了。  
“不过话说回来，不久之前那个太阳海岸的富商好像去把他名下的几个小岛都收拾了出来。一边收拾一边念叨着谁回来了的事儿，芝诺斯大人之前住的岛屿是不是也在里面啊？”  
“你的废话太多了，就那么着急想做我的刀下亡灵么。”  
奥卢斯被闪着红光的刀尖又一次请了出去，临走之前还留下了意味深长的凝视。

“我回来了”“欢迎回来”这几个字他也曾在光的要求下模仿着东方人风俗，在他们两人回家推门而入时说过。  
好不容易养成的习惯，在那以后再也没有人能够听到。芝诺斯没想到这次被奥卢斯念叨一番，自己会想起如此久远的事情。

更让他没想到的是，在那不久之后的晚上，他又一次的梦到了光。

“总觉得好像过了好久，身材没走型但是芝诺斯，你的脸上居然有皱纹了。”  
那碍事的光芒又出现了，只是与被光芒挡住的五官不同，芝诺斯看到了光芒无法遮挡的，黑色的发丝。  
“啊，一段时间不见总觉得你沉稳了许多，和你一对比，反倒是我更像是个初出茅庐的新人了。”  
芝诺斯嗤笑一声，准备挥手打消这在他看来只会继续给自己添堵的梦境时，耳边响起了和梦中一样的声音。

“久等了我最爱的人，我回来了。”

……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……

后记：

因为一句话从床上摔到地上这种在芝诺斯前几十年都不可能出现的错误，终于出现了。  
睁开双眼看到的是笑得不可开交的那张熟悉的脸，让芝诺斯有那么一瞬间忘记自己做了什么丢人的事情。  
随后很快的，才被夸奖沉稳许多的男人飞快的伸出手，将面前的女人一把按进自己怀中，贪婪的嗅着对方发丝中传来的味道。  
“我要不能呼吸了——”  
“那就先忍着吧。”芝诺斯生命中第二次的落泪，全部被光变得乌黑的长发吸收掉了。  
“和海德拉打了十年的嘴仗，最后还是没能保住我的头发，金色搭配金色才更好看，那个该死的无机物就是不明白这个道理……你的眼睛好红……不会是生气了吧。”  
芝诺斯再气，在这种氛围下也气不起来了。有千言万语，有几百种的怨念，在看到她，碰到她，拥抱过她之后都消散了。  
芝诺斯的手指抚摸着光的眼睛，鼻子，最后按在了那红润的嘴唇上。  
“欢迎回来，我的爱人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这可以说是正经意义上，距离上一篇肉一年有余的，康复训练。  
> 写肉好难（嘤嘤嘤），换风格好难（嘤嘤嘤），最后还没换成功（是最惨的，继续嘤嘤嘤）  
> 希望喜欢的小伙伴可以留言支持orz  
> 让我感受到你们的爱我才会更有动力！  
>  ~~（虽然我本质上还是一个拖延狂……）~~
> 
> 所有物全文就完结了。  
> 出发点虽然是想写男强女更强的风格，但是按照我的笔力那样写下去可能就变成天下第一武道会，不是恋爱故事了（  
> 而且因为这章拖了好久（对我特别有自知之明），因为肉真的……我写的时候不是特别顺手（不知道为啥）  
> 所以风格上可能有些变化（？）  
> 啊，但是即便如此，我还是希望能有留言啊（恬不知耻 ~~臭不要脸~~ ）
> 
> 最后感谢能看到最后这段note的小天使们。  
> 我们下期炖肉AO3再见~


End file.
